


Sweet Thing

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, Why the fuck is it so cold outside?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mundane Bingo prompt <i>turning off one appliance so you can run another without tripping a breaker</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhappyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyface/gifts).



  
Crow Horse was beginning to suspect that Ray had melted. He had been sitting less than a foot from the space heater for over an hour, and his body was so limp that a phase change had to be involved, Crow Horse reckoned. Until he went to unplug the thing. Then Ray went drum taut, jumping up from his puddle on the living room floor.

“What are you doing?”

Crow Horse stood shocked, the cord dangling from his hand. “I gotta get dinner started if we wanna eat tonight, and you remember last time we ran the heater and the microwave at the same time. You wanna go down to the basement to reset the breakers? Stairs got ice on them.”

Ray frowned. He looked dolefully at the heater.

“You wanna eat, or heat?” Crow Horse asked.

Ray was a moment in silent thought.

“Heat,” he said finally, mulishly.

Crow Horse sighed, and plugged the damn thing back in. Ray stretched out in front of it like a kitten in a sunbeam, and Crow Horse went to pour himself some cereal.

He finished his Lucky Charms and then took a bowl out to Ray. Ray just blinked up at him, heat-drugged.

“Come on now, _kola_ ,” Crow Horse said. “Gotta eat.”

Ray didn’t move, so Crow Horse reached down and grabbed him by the hand, pulled him to his feet.

“Come on, gorgeous.”

Ray blushed.

“Not funny,” he muttered.

Crow Horse chuckled. “You like it.”

Ray looked at his feet. “I do not.”

“Sure you do. You like when I use honey words for you, don’t’cha, gorgeous?”

Ray forced his eyes up. His voice was the smallest Crow Horse had ever heard it.

“Not that one,” he said.

Crow Horse cocked his head, the smug grin sliding off his face. “What do you mean?”

“That isn’t the one I like,” he said stiffly.

Walter closed the distance between them. He tugged at Ray’s belt loop.

“What do you mean?” he asked again.

Ray lowered his eyes. “That isn’t the name I like.”

Walter’s mouth began to curl at the corners. “And which one do you like, gorgeous? Honey? Baby? Angel?”

Ray fidgeted. “If I tell you, you’ll just make fun of me.”

Crow Horse’s face became a mask of perfect innocence. “How dare you? My feelings are hurt, Ray.”

Ray sighed.

“Sweetheart,” he said. “Or _skúya_ ; I like it when you say it in Lakota, too. I know it’s stupid, but when you call me that, I go weak in the knees.”

Ray’s cheeks blazed red, and he kept his eyes on the floor. Crow Horse stepped forward, their hips touching, and circled his hands around Ray’s waist.

“That’s all you had to say,” he whispered against Ray’s ear. “Sweetheart.”

Ray shivered. Walter’s fingers stepped slowly over Ray’s fly, worked the button loose. Ray moaned. Walter’s hand slipped between the taut resistance of the denim and Ray’s eager flesh. Ray bucked into his hand, his mouth parted and trembling.

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

Ray whimpered. He pushed into Walter’s palm until Walter pushed him back into the wall, pinning him at the hips so that the necessary movement was impossible.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Walter purred. “I’ll take care of that for you.”

They spilled Lucky Charms everywhere.  



End file.
